Richie
Richard "Richie" Richard is a perpetually optimistic dimwit who lives in a grotty flat in Hammersmith, London and one of the main characters in Bottom. Characterisation Richie is such a pompous, self-obsessed, perverted, withering soul. He is one of the two main characters in Bottom, and shares a flat at 11 Mafeking Parade, Hammersmith, London with Eddie, who have known each other for at least 25 years. Richie's Aunt Mabel owns the flat and has left it in the possession of him, and he rents the flat to Eddie. However, it is also shown that Mr. Harrison is the landlord. Richie does not have any friends and sometimes appropriates Spudgun and Dave Hedgehog if in need of company, even though he despises them (particularly Spudgun) and considers them beneath him. He is known to be a virgin (Eddie stole Richie's only ever "girlfriend", Ethel Cardew, and sometimes torments Richie with how he had sex with her), with a microscopic penis (which he sometimes mistakes for his only pubic hair). Virginity Richie is a virgin. However, in the episode 'Digger' he almost has sex with an allegedly wealthy foreign countess, Lady Natasha Letitia Sarah Jane Wellesley Obstromsky Ponsonsky Smythe Smythe Smythe Smythe Oblomov Boblomov Dob, after he and Eddie join a dating agency. Natasha agrees to marry Richie, much to his delight and he is totally oblivious to the fact that she is marrying him because she thinks he is a millionaire and she has lost her entire fortune. Towards the end of the episode, as Richie moves in to have sex with Lady Natasha he has an apparent heart attack, and is rushed to hospital. Whilst waiting for the ambulance, Eddie claims to have had sex with Lady Natasha, as he did Ethel (although in the episode 'Terror' in series three, Eddie looks distinctly nervous when Richie informs him that the Devil drinks virgin's blood). Appearance Richie has long, greasy ginger hair and usually wears a white shirt (tucked into his Y-fronts) and slim black tie (with tie clip), blue jeans (with a belt that clearly misses most of the loops) and has a light brown raincoat when outdoors. He also occasionally wears brown trousers, held up with braces, and a red tie. His character is aspirational, pretentious, and occasionally a snob. Richard also tends to believe that any woman who does not fancy him must be a lesbian. He is also unsure of the decade, claiming in the same episode (Carnival), that it is both the 80s and then 70s later on- with a bemused Eddie looking to the camera after Richie mentions it's the 80s after all. Relatives Richie's grandfather was at the Battle of the Somme, while Eddie's uncle used to work in a prison, (really a prisoner) peeling potatoes, sewing mailbags and doing 'anything they told him to do'. Richie's Aunt Olga is very rich and dies in the episode Apocalypse with her nephew inheriting a large sum of money. Richie's father Oswald Richard, was an acquaintance of Adolf Hitler and betrayed Britain in World War II. According to Richie, his dad moved in mysterious circles, because he had one leg shorter than the other. Richie's sister lives near Hammersmith and apparently looks just like her brother, albeit "with smaller jugs". Category:Characters